CSM
The Coalition to Stop the Madness, known more commonly as the CSM, was an organization founded by Dr. Valencia Martinez and other scientists to raise awareness of global warming, pollution, and other threats to the environment. History Between The Final Warning and MAX After the Flock's "working vacation" in Antarctica during the events of the fourth book, Dr. Martinez and a group of scientists banded together and formed the CSM with the intention of raising environmental awareness. As of the beginning of MAX, over a thousand people, including teachers, senators, and regular citizens, had joined the CSM. One of the members—a teacher—came up with the idea of spreading their mention by having the Flock perform in a traveling airshow. These shows, which took place in polluted cities such as Los Angeles, Sao Paulo, Moscow, and Beijing, attracted international attention and were a chance for the CSM to distribute educational cards and flyers about pollution. The shows quickly became extremely popular. ''MAX The Flock performed a CSM airshow in California, but it was interrupted by a sniper, Devin. Although no one was seriously hurt, Devin managed to hit the tip of Total's tail. A few days after the show, a distant friend of a member of the CSM volunteered the Flock for an interview with Steve Blackman. After some argument, the Flock agreed to do another airshow, this time in Mexico City and attended by 114,000 people. Brigid Dwyer was overseeing it and the CSM provided uniformed security guards for safety. However, when Brigid began a speech, the show was attacked by cyborg ninjas. The Flock fought them off and it was agreed that the shows would stop to keep the Flock safe. The CSM arranged five safe houses for the Flock, including four decoys. The Flock was sent to meet Dr. Martinez, Ella, and Jeb. Dr. Martinez and Ella were also working for the CSM by stuffing envelopes and phoning people. After another attack, the CSM moved the Flock to a safe house in the Yucatan. It turned out that the cyborgs were sent by Mr. Chu, who later held Dr. Martinez hostage. He wanted to silence the Flock and stop the CSM's activities, which brought attention to ocean pollution and therefore to his company's shady activities. The Flock and the CSM worked with the military to rescue Dr. Martinez. ''FANG The CSM was working on a humanitarian relief mission in Chad; the Flock was asked to visit in order to publicize the effort. CSM cargo planes were supposed to escort them to the refugee camp. While there, they helped unpack medical supplies, distribute food, and set up medical exam stations where vaccinations were given out. The CSM rebuilt the Flock's house in Colorado as a thank-you for their work in Antarctica and Hawaii. Jeb mentioned that Dr. Martinez was collecting a team for another CSM mission. It was also mentioned that the Flock still had money left that they earned from their air shows. Known Members *Dr. Brigid Dwyer *Dr. John Abate *Dr. Valencia Martinez *Patrick Rooney III, the Flock's CSM contact in the refugee camp in Chad *Roger, a nurse in the refugee camp Category:Organizations